To Love You More
by applegreencrayon
Summary: Uchiyama Anzu, Olympic Medalist in Figure Skating, returns to Japan after devoting her life to the American Team. Experiencing the ups&downs of an arranged marriage, Anzu learns to love starting from the end and finishing at the beginning. (Rated T to be safe, ratings may change later on...)
1. To Love You Once

**Prologue**

"Uchiyama-_sama_, how do you feel now returning since the 2010 Winter Olympics?"

"I feel fine," I smiled widely for the cameras as I walked towards the waiting limo. "Excited, I would say."

"Is it true that you are considering on declining to participate in the American Olympic Team for the 2014 Games?"

"Yes it is," I nodded politely for the reporter.

"Why is that?"

"I'm working on my next project."

"May I ask what project is that?"

I paused as the chauffer opened the door for me. Turning around slightly as I prepared to get in, I looked back over my shoulder.

"My engagement," I explained warmly.

Reporters and the paparazzi went wild for shots as the door slammed shut behind me. I settled into the seat as I prepared to see him after so many years. Excitedly I fidgeted in my seat waiting for us to arrive at his school, my school. It had been so long since I've been back and since I have seen him that my stomach fluttered nervously.

I gazed out the window unable to sit still. A smile played on my lips as I remembered when we were younger and stuck to each other like bees to honey. I gingerly grabbed my bag from beside me.

"I'll see you soon," I whispered as I took out a small book from my bag. Flipping the book open, I turned to the middle of the book; I smiled at the red maple leaf pressed into a bookmark. It was a children's project but an adult's promise. "Takashi…"

* * *

**applegreencrayon: I do NOT own Ouran! The only thing, or person, I own is Uchiyama Anzu. NO ONE ELSE (and her famiri-almost forgot that...). Please review!**


	2. To Love You Again

**Chapter One**

_ "I'll see you soon," I took out a small book from my bag. Flipping the book open, I turned to the middle of the book; I smiled at the red maple leaf pressed into a bookmark. It was a children's project but an adult's promise. "Takashi…"_

* * *

My fingers skimmed the laminate surface of the thin bookmark. I felt the car pull to a stop as we parked up at the front of the school building. Throwing the bookmark back into the pages of my book, I pocketed the book back into my back before slinging it onto the crook of my elbow.

"Young Miss, welcome to Ouran Academy," the secretary at the door welcomed me. "The Chairman has been expecting you…"

Lazily glancing between her and the halls, I sighed reluctantly as I followed behind her towards the administration offices. Paintings hung brightly on the walls of the school as we navigated through endless hallways and sparkling stairwells.

We approached a door that was marked by an intricately designed sign that hung above it.

"Chairman Suoh," it read.

Knocking politely on the door, a voice allowed us to enter. The secretary pushed the door open for me. Sitting behind a large desk in a large chair was the son of my nightmares, the father of my cousin, my uncle.

"Darling, I haven't seen you in a while," my uncle smiled warmly to me. "How are the parents?"

"Fine uncle," I nodded as I sat myself down in one of the chairs. "How is granny step-monster?"

He chuckled lightly; his gaze twinkled slightly without an answer. Turning his attention elsewhere, he shuffled a few papers before handing me a leather portfolio.

"Your classes, your teachers, your schedule," he nodded to the folder, "I'm sure you will do fine."

"Thanks," I smiled sending a familiar wave to him, "I always do."

Turning on my heel, I left the room. Class was still in session so the halls were empty. Not bothering to take a glance at the file, I placed it into my bag, careful not to crush the hardback book that encased my treasure. I remembered through sparse emails about my cousin's club. I laughed silently to myself as I navigated the halls towards the top floor of the south school building, at the end of the north hallway, in the third music room.

"Found you," I smiled before grasping the polished handle of the faded pink-white door. Giving it a gently push, the door drifted open before a stream of rose petals attacked me. The velvety red petals stuck to my white blouse and black skirt noticeably.

"Welcome," voices floated from the brightly lit room. I smiled as I stepped into the room.

They were all standing in a row around a single seated boy, my cousin.

"Do we have a new guest?" He stood approaching me in wide strides, "how may I help you?" His finger tilted my chin up slightly to meet his gaze.

"Nice to know that my cousin prefers incest," I teased seeing his blue eyes widen in recognition.

"Anzu," he gasped taken back.

"The one and only, Tamaki-_niisan_," I held my arms out as he threw his around me.

"When did you return?"

"Four hours, eighteen minutes, and," I glanced at the watch around my wrist, "eleven seconds ago…"

"Welcome back, Anzu-_san_," Kyouya greeted me in a stiff formal tone.

"Well, you would think you would miss me after a few years of being away, Kyouyo."

"Please stop with that name," he groaned turning away embarrassed.

"Who is she?" a red haired twin stepped forward questioningly.

"I've seen her before," another twin added looping his arm through his brother's arm.

"Uchiyama Anzu," Takashi spoke up as he stepped around Mitsukuni, his frame towering over my petite stature. "You came back…"

Suddenly I was running, my feet carrying me towards him instinctively. Throwing my arms around his neck, I leapt into his arms. His muscular arms caught the small of my back, holding me to him. My head tucked into the crook of his neck where it met his shoulder, the warmth comforting as I breathed in his scent.

"You remembered," I murmured into his neck as I clung to him. He set me down on my feet carefully without releasing me from the hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too…," he whispered into my hair, his arms tightening as he bent down, "Anzu..."

* * *

**applegreencrayon: I do NOT own Ouran! I only own Anzu and her family-whom you will meet, i promise-please review! please please please review, the more reviews the better (O u O)**


	3. To Love To Pamper

**Thank You For The Reviews:**

PHI FSkater: No, I am not an skater. I did take ballet before but it is completely utterly different. I plan on incorporating a few details but not much. I try to do as much accurate research as possible, however feel free to correct or critic my terminology. Thank you again!

Fallen heavens: Lol, I hope I continue as well, thank you for the review!

puja 314: Thank you, please continue to support me!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_ "You remembered," I murmured into his neck as I clung to him. He set me down on my feet carefully without releasing me from the hug. "I missed you."_

* * *

_"I missed you too…," he whispered into my hair, his arms tightening as he bent down, "Anzu..."_

"Anzu-_chan_," Mitsukuni tugged the sleeve of my off-shoulder gray-blue peasant blouse.

His round eyes twinkling eagerly up at me, he was still tiny and as adorable as ever. Laughing I stepped out of Takashi's arms and hugged Mitsukuni tightly.

"I'm back," I smiled.

"Anzu-_chan,_ remembers who Hika-_chan _and Kao_-chan _are, right?"

"Of course," I nodded my head just as Mitsukuni ran off towards the twins, "who could forget the pranksters?"

"We knew there was a reason we liked you," Hikaru winked as Kaoru slipped beside me mirroring his brother.

Laughing I pushed them gently off my shoulders. Turning back to Takashi, I smiled as I rummaged through my back to pull out a cubic wrapped gift box. Handing it to Takashi, I turned away to pull a smaller box to Tamaki. I waved behind the twins where two giant joke boxes sat waiting for them to take apart.

"What about me?" Mitsukuni asked innocently.

"Hmm," I thought aloud, "what about you?"

"Do I get a gift?"

"Why, I almost forgot," I played dramatically. Smiling I dialed a number on my cell.

"Young Miss," the voice on the other end answered immediately.

"Bring it in," I ordered before hanging up as a wheeled cart of desserts came rolling in.

Mitsukuni's eyes gleamed at the sight of the sweets that rolled in just for him. A specially made tower of macaroons, a chocolate bowl filled to the brim with fresh chocolate covered strawberries, imported French chocolate éclairs and Italian cannolis, and sweet Italian panna cotta.

"Is that enough Mitsukuni?" I smiled.

He ran to the carts of dessert and sweets, his eyes sparkling as he practically screamed his thank you's to me. Takashi and Tamaki chuckled with a roll of their eyes.

"You shouldn't spoil him you know, Anzu," Tamaki reprimanded lightly; "he is our senior!"

"If that is the most concerning factor of yours," I giggled, "then I think I can live to see another day."

"At least this all did not come from club funds," Kyouya decided.

"Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya," I teased with a shake of my head, "to think I thought you deserved this pen!" Lightly pushing a box into his hands, I presented him a Great Exhibition Limited Edition Fountain Pen.

"You know how to please and spoil," Kyouya laughed as he glanced over to Takashi wrapping a brand new Rolex around his wrist, Tamaki excitedly admired new cuff links, customized to his Japanese tastes, the twins already digging into the prank sets, and Mitsukuni devouring away his gift.

"It's what I do best," I agreed.

"Indeed it is," Kyouya chuckled as he carefully placed his new pen into the breast pocket of his uniform, the gold and black cap peaking out of the pocket.

Laughing lightly, I crossed the room and plopped myself down on the chair across from Mitsukuni. Smiling with my chin resting on one of my hands, I watched Mitsukuni devour away the desserts.

"Nee, Anzu-_chan_," Mitsukuni spoke up between bites, "why did you really come back?"

"No reason," I answered shifting my gaze out the glossy clear windows. "It's been a while hasn't it after all?"

"Long enough," Takashi said from behind me. Pulling up a chair he sat between Mitsukuni and I, his bulk frame straight and postured.

I smiled and leaned into him, resting my head on his wide shoulders. Shutting my eyes I breathed peacefully as the club continued to run quietly without its visitors. I could hear the tapping of Kyouya's laptop, Tamaki's scolding of the twins, Mitsukuni's munching and chewing, and Takashi's quiet breathes. It was soothing, more calming than I imagined for being home again.

I wish this could last…too bad nothing ever does.

* * *

**applegreencrayon: I do NOT own Ouran! I only own Anzu and her family-whom still have yet yo meet... Please don't forget to review, any and all reviews are welcome!**


	4. A Love Not Wanted

**Thank You For The Reviews:**

Fictionallyinlove: LOL, I would love to write more, but currently between finishing up with school, starting finals, and starting college applications, it is pretty hard. I do hope to write more and don't be afraid to give recommendations, I would love to see some ideas!

miramisa90212: thank you so much for you're review I loved reading it, it made my day :)

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_ I wish this could last…too bad nothing ever does._

* * *

"You want to tell me the real reason you came back?" Takashi asked silently as he walked me to the front entrance where I the chauffer was waiting, his stoic expression revealing the disappointment hidden in his eyes.

"Can a girl not come back home because she misses her family?" I laughed skipping ahead of him slightly. Hiding the horrible habit I had whenever I lie.

"We both know that you're not telling the truth," Takashi's voice was stiff, unyielding. "You're parents are at the main house currently, a house you refuse to visit if Tamaki cannot. And you're sisters are…"

"Arriving home tonight to meet me," I quickly jumped in. "I'm sorry, I just remembered, I must leave…" Quickly tilting up I pressed a light kiss to his cheek, hardly grazing his face, I turned quickly and scampered away from him. I knew he would be able to know if I was lying to him. According to those around me I was: "as good a liar as a dog can be a cat."

I made my way across the school grounds towards the entrance of the school. Dashing out the door, out of breath, I tossed my bag through the open car door as the chauffer held it open for me. Gasping of breaths of air I ran a shaky hand through my hair.

"Where to…"

"Drive, just drive," I demanded a little quick. He nodded as the car began to peel away from the school.

This was a mistake, I thought. A horrible, horrible mistake, I knew coming back wouldn't change anything. It only made things harder for me. Leaning my head back I let the tears seep out of my eyes and stream down my face.

I jumped when my phone buzzed in my hand. Sniffing back more tears, I wiped my eyes and opened the alert that lit up my screen.

"One months left…" I read aloud bitterly.

Angrily throwing my phone at the floor I glared at it. I had two months left to forget one or leave the other. Like I said before, nothing ever lasts…ever.

###

I entered the house in great strides, my eyes red and puffy from the uncontrolled crying. Promptly throwing my bag into the hands of a waiting maid I stumbled up the spiraled stairs and towards my room. No one was home, the servants sure, but there was no family. No father, no mother, no Ayuki or Miyuki.

I was alone, and that's one thing I hated the most. It was the eating anxiety I had that prevented me from resting. Gathering my knees to my chest, I waved for a maid to bring over the phone. Placing it onto my lap, I spun the old dial of the vintage telephone. Dialing the number carefully I waited through three rings before a voice on the other end picked up.

"_Hello_?"

"_Marietta,"_ I sighed in relief hearing my friend's voice.

"_Amie, how are you!"_ It felt familiar to hear the English name I used.

"_Scared as hell,_" I gushed, "_I can't do this, I can't do this anymore. Seeing him again, the hope in his face was painful to see…"_

_ "Amie, take a breath, listen to me…"_

_ "I can't do this Rietta, do you realize how destroyed he will be when he finds out?"_

_ "Listen to me…"_ her voice commanding the conversation as she undoubtly slammed a foot down back in America. "_If you are this unhappy then come back and leave…_

_ "I can't leave the problem behind! IT IS ALL ARRANGED! Whether I like it or not, in two months time, I will be married…to the heir of Oichii Tech…"_

As soon as those words left my mouth, I was in another storm of tears and sobs. I had tomorrow to tell Takashi, a week to tell the world, and at most...a month to get out of the arrangement. And as of right now, I could hear the tolls of the church as I vowed myself to a man I did not love, let alone know.

"Oichii Norubo is a wonderful young man," a snarky voice grabbed my attention. Turning I could see the etiquettes director the step-monster of a grandmother had assigned to me, standing in front of me a bony finger tapping down on the receiver.

"_Amie who is…_" The line went dead.

"As the youngest daughter of the Uchiyama family, it is expected of you to be the last to be engaged, yet it has taken longer than expected hasn't it?"

"Not long enough if I still have to marry someone like him…" I muttered.

"A lady does not mumble!"

Her hands clasped together in a threatening grip.

"After all, within the next month, the world will know you as the wife of the Oichii heir—the future Madame Oichii, through the marriage of their son and you, my _young mistress," _the woman mocked me, her wrinkled hand and fingers gesturing towards me antagonizingly.

Life was beginning my downwards spiral to Hell.

* * *

**Ze famiri has been introduced (sort of). Be sure to keep up to learn more! The next few chapters might have a little heartbreak TT^TT. I do not own OHSHC or its characters! I do, however, own my OCs! Don't be afraid to review! I don't bite, and be sure to share some ideas, I would love to read them!**


	5. An End to Love

**Chapter Four**

* * *

REMEMBER TO REVIEW :D I appreciate the ideas and the criticism.

* * *

_ "After all, within the next month, the world will know you as the wife of the Oichii heir—the future Madame Oichii, through the marriage of their son and you, my _young mistress_," the woman mocked me, her wrinkled hand and fingers gesturing towards me antagonizingly._

_ Life was beginning my downwards spiral to Hell._

* * *

Holding the little sheet of laminated paper in my hands, I looked out the window facing the school that belonged to my Grandmother and her family, my family. I laughed silently at that thought. I was the granddaughter of the man who had to go and marry the wretched witch.

Grandfather's first wife died of illness after mother was born. The woman then married grandfather after being a close family friend. She had Uncle a year later. Bloodline wise, my mother was the rightful heir, but after grandfather died, the woman grasped the entire fortune in her greedy hands. Her greed prompted Uncle to marry the daughter of another prominent family, despite the hatred the two had for each other. Uncle found love in someone else, Tamaki was the result. Tamaki was another victim of the grandmonster who stood above everyone at her 'family's' expense.

"Miss, you will be late for class if you do not hurry," Masaru-jiisan interrupted my thoughts from the front seat.

"Oh," I whispered quietly as he helped open the door for me. Getting out of the car I tugged the uniform out behind me from the car. The full skirt of the nasty yellow uniform weighed me down as I trudged up the stairs towards class.

I could see the excitement in a few of the faces as I passed. They could recognize me, who couldn't, after all I was part of the Uchiyama family and just last night my face was pasted across millions of TV screens after announcing my engagement.

Hands gripped me suddenly as I was pulled down the hall by the two twins. Their faces plastered in deep set frowns. We made it to the Club room, their Host room, quickly before they slammed the doors shut and joined their friends in front of me, this time with the scholarship student I had read about before.

"Seven o'clock in the morning on my first day and I've already been kidnapped," I muttered.

"What is this?" Tamaki flapped a newspaper in my hand.

"The newspaper," I answered bluntly, all the giddiness of reuniting with my friends had disappeared after yesterday.

"I realize that," Tamaki said seriously out of character, "What I meant was, what is _this?_"

He jabbed a finger at the headline news. **Olympic Skater Uchiyama Anzu leaps into Marriage**, well wasn't that jolly.

"I'm getting married," I said simply.

"We realize that," the twins muttered, "we thought you and Mori-sempai…"

"Are friends," I answered, "We are nothing, but friends. From now on that is all we will ever be."

I knew he was standing behind me now, his presence was something I knew by instinct. I knew he would be listening, and I knew that it meant my last chances of getting out of this were probably going down the drain with all the other good things in my life.

"Was this because of grandmother?" Tamaki asked carefully. He knew he was on splintered shards, treading carefully as he asked the question.

"That woman is _not_ my grandmother," I whispered curtly. "And no, it is not because of grandmonster that I am doing this."

"Anzu…" Kyouya finally spoke up from behind Tamaki his eyes asking the question everyone imagined. Then why are you doing this?

"You of all people should know what it means to live in a world like ours," I answered to Tamaki, "you're life preplanned, predestined, by an authority over your head. You either do what they say or you do what they want. Either way, you're not getting your life back."

I reached into my bag and pulled the bookmark out, turning around I held the bookmark out to him.

"I'm giving this back," I held it out to Takashi, "Sorry, I couldn't keep the promise."

This was all a bad idea, coming back to see them. It could have saved everyone this heartbreak and this pain.

"Keep it," he muttered.

"I have no use left in it," I replied as coldly as I could as I held tears back.

"Neither do I, not anymore," he answered. "Keep it, as a reminder of what you lost I guess…"

"What did I lose?" I asked not hiding the bitterness in my voice. "Did I lose you?"

"No, us," he replied before disappearing through the door.

"Anzu," Tamaki whispered disappointment saturating his voice.

"What," I hissed.

"You're the one marrying Oichii Tech's heir," Tamaki said quietly with a voice of emotion.

"Are you asking or stating."

"Both?"

"Did grandmonster want to speak about 'buisness opportunities' with you also?"

"I turned her down," he offered quietly.

"I wish I could have done the same then," I muttered, "It would have saved me a whole lot of heartbreak."

"Why didn't you? You were always more outspoken…"

"She made an offer I just couldn't refuse," I answered sadly, "It was just something that I couldn't refuse."

Quietly I backed out the room before anything else was said. Disappearing around the corner I fell to my knees as the tears finally escaped my eyes. By this time next month I will be leaving Ouran, and preparing to walk down the aisle. And in two months time I will be married. And by tomorrow, I will be living in my own personal hell, one I created for myself.

* * *

**So I know that the story seems confusing at the moment, but within the next few chapters it will start to clear up. I hope you continue to support this story and remember to review! I do not own OHSHC, if I did I would have made the second season xD (if you read the manga you should get what I mean). And I realize I have been putting off the background information for a while but I promise you all that it will be explained the the soon-to-be near future.**


	6. What Should Be Loved

******Thank You For The Reviews:**

miramisa90212: It's coming up very close, just remember to review! I hope you enjoy this chapter and the future ones as well!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_ "She made an offer I just couldn't refuse," I answered sadly, "It was just something that I couldn't refuse."_

_ Quietly I backed out the room before anything else was said. Disappearing around the corner I fell to my knees as the tears finally escaped my eyes. By this time next month I will be leaving Ouran, and preparing to walk down the aisle. And in two months time I will be married. And by tomorrow, I will be living in my own personal hell, one I created for myself._

* * *

"Come in," I relaxed slightly hearing the voice of my uncle.

"Uncle," I greeted as I pushed the door open.

He looked up from his paperwork, his glasses low on his nose. His face taunt and shallow with his visible exhaustion.

"Do you think you could spare a minute?"

"Who is it asking me? A student," he slipped his glasses off his face, "or my niece?"

"I called you 'uncle' didn't I?" I smiled for the first time in what seemed like days. Sitting on the couch in his office I sighed silently just as uncle did.

"It's about the arrangement, is it not?"

"You had one too, so I don't know who else to go to…"

"What is it that you want to talk about?"

"What made you agree to grandmother's arrangement?"

"She was my mother, at the time I was so used to it that I didn't say no," he answered immediately. He paused and stood from his desk, looping around it, he leaned against the desk's edge. "But what's your reason?"

"She gave me an option, and it seemed like the best so I took it…did I do the right thing?"

"I can't answer that for you my dear," he smiled slightly.

I stared at my hands.

* * *

_Some time ago…_

_"You wished to see me?"_

_ "Yes, Anzu," grandmother answered coldly, "I will make it quick because I am very busy."_

_ "Of course grandmother," I answered forcefully through gritted teeth._

_ "I wish for you to accept the offer that I had spoken to you about before," grandmother informed._

_ "Then I wish for you, grandmother, to accept my answer I had given to you before," I replied._

_ "This is no joking matter Anzu," grandmother set her papers down with strict eyes._

_ "I understand," I nodded as I messed with a few paperweights that rested on her desk. "However, my answer remains the same."_

_ "I suggest you understand that," grandmother stood, her voice chilling, "this matter is no debatable matter. At this point in time I have waited long enough for the correct answer and seeing as you did not give me the correct answer it is no longer your decision."_

_ "This is hardly fair," I argued feeling a bitter taste in my mouth._

_ "The decision is final," grandmother said strictly._

_ "I would rather be disowned," I hissed distastefully._

_ "I would quicker disown Tamaki than you," she growled, her hand slamming against the hard top of her desk._

_ "He is your grandson!"_

_ "That filthy child is not my grandson," she growled._

_ This time it was my turn to slam my hand down._

_ "I am not a doll to control," I hissed, "and neither is Tamaki."_

_ "Agree to my request and it will not have to come to that," grandmother requested._

_ "Then I have a request in return…" I demanded, "I would like you too…"_

"…Anzu…"

"Yes?" my head shot up as I snapped out of my trance.

"You'll be late to class," uncle reminded.

"Right," I jumped up from my seat, "I'll be leaving then."

"And Anzu," uncle interrupted, "do well in your classes."

"Yes Chairman," I nodded before quickly rushing out.

* * *

As I rushed out I began to ponder again, the words he had said to me…was he really right? Tucking my hand into my pocket, I felt the sharp edges of the bookmark I had tucked into my pocket. Slipping it out, I stared at the laminate outside as it lay in my palm.

Taking careful steps, I raised my hand over the rubbish bin. I took deep breaths trying to calm my heart that pounded rapidly against my rib cage.

"Are you really going to throw it away?"

I gasped loudly in surprise, as I whipped around, my heel slipped from beneath me as I tumbled to the ground. The bookmark crushed in my fist, forgotten.

Standing straight in front of me, eyes as serious as his words as his hands clutched tightly to the stuffed bunny in his arms, stood Mitsukuni.

"Mitsukuni…"

"Are you really going to throw it away?" He repeated.

Holding it, I glanced down at it again. The small red maple preserved under the surface.

"I don't know," I admitted quietly.

"But if you do…"

"I don't know…"

Mitsukuni glanced sadly at me.

"But he really…"

"I can't hear it, Mitsukuni," I interrupted broken heartedly, "I don't want to hear it."

"Anzu-chan…"

"I'm getting married remember? I'm engaged…" I held tears in my eyes.

"Do you really love him?" Mitsukuni asked, referring to the Oichii heir.

"I love him more than I can possibly imagine," I replied with Takashi in my mind. But that love will remain just another frozen reminder of life I don't get to live.

* * *

**I am so sorry for the delay in the updates, I didn't have time to focus on this story due to personal matters with my family. I do hope you bear with me and stay with this story! I have been dragging out the background for sometime and I'm sorry for that, but rest assured it will all be cleared!**

**I also do not own OHSHC, the Host Club, the school, or the original characters in it! I only own a few OC's.**

**Remember to Review~!**


End file.
